Just Say
by saya sayya
Summary: Jongdae maunya Yixing jujur padanya. tapi nyatanya gege kesayangannya itu malah hanya diam dan membuatnya serba salah. benrkah? [LayChen/XingDae]


Just Say

LayChen couple

Angst? Romance? Fantasy

Ficlet/T

If You hate this couple, just stay away and get out from here.

.

.

.

Jongdae duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kaki tertekuk menutupi badannya. Namja dengan suara emasnya itu memandang sendu langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah memikirkan apa. Selalu saja ada hal yang melintasi otaknya untuk dia terawang.

Suara ketukan membuat Jongdae menoleh dan menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Seakan-akan bisa melihat sosok yang berdiri sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu. Jongdae menghela nafas lelah dan beranjak turun dari kasurnya.

Cklek`

Jongdae hanya diam dan menatap teman 'beagle'-nya itu dengan pandangan datar. Membuat yang ditatap sedikit berjengit namun tetap melanjutkan maksud dari tujuannya tersebut. Namja mungil itu berdehem sedikit dan mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Dae-ya, Ayo turun! Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Jongdae terdiam sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah murung. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil agar sahabatnya itu mengerti. "Maaf, Baekhyun-ah,"

Baekhyun terdiam saat mendengar lirihan itu sebelum pintu kamar Jongdae tertutup. Jongdae mengetahui sifat Baekhyun yang akan kembali mengusiknya. Namun, tetap saja Jongdae hanya ingin sendiri saat ini dan tidak ingin seseorang mengganggunya. Tangannya menekan tombol kunci di gagang pintu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ranjangnya. Kembali duduk disana dengan kaki tertekuk dan pandangan kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Pikirannya melayang ke sosok sahabatnya, Jongdae. Ia ingin menghiburnya namun otaknya mengalami _stuck_. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana dan sungguh dia sangat membenci keadaannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ie,"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dorm mereka. Tangan Chanyeol bertengger di pundaknya dan tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang besar. Baekhyun sepertinya masih belum menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan khawatir yang kentara.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Posisinya saat ini memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menggapai leher Chanyeol dan mengaitkan tangannya di belakang lehernya. Tubuhnya bergetar sejenak dan Chanyeol langsung mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri dan rambut halus Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan. Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini jadi namja itu hanya diam dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Lirihan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia takut, sangat takut malah dengan sikap Jongdae saat ini. Sesedih apapun namja manis dengan suara eamsanya itu, dia takkan pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung karena dirinyalah dongsaeng bagi Jongdae. Jika itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa Jongdae benar-benar merasa sedih dan sangat tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap helai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ssst.. Tenanglah, Baekhyun-ie. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan segera membawanya ke ruang makan dorm mereka. Semua member sudah berkumpul dan mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum namun hanya senyum kecil yang bisa dia tunjukkan. Minseok –sebagai hyung tertua- segera menampilkan senyum hangatnya kepada semua member.

"Ayo makan. Sekarang biarkan Jongdae menenangkan hatinya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja,". Semuanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Minseok dan melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka dengan suasana yang hikmat.

.

.

.

Yixing keluar dari van dan segera membantu sang manager untuk menurunkan kopernya. Sang manager hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan tas Yixing untuk dibawa oleh pemilikinya. Manager-nya itu tahu jika Yixing akan menolak namun anggukan pasti darinya membuat Yixing menyerah. Keduanya memasuki dorm lewat pintu samping setelah menutup garasi mobil.

"Kami pulang,"

Suara keduanya yang menggema membuat keadaan yang sangat hening itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gaduh. Suara kursi yang berderit dan langkah kaki mendekat membuat Yixing dan sang manager saling menatap.

"Yixing-ah, kau kembali?"

Yixing mengangguk dan segera memeluk semua membernya dengan senyum dimple-nya. Yixing menoleh mencari salah satu dongsaeng-nya yang tidak ada dalam acara penyambutannya. Minseok yang berdiri disamping Yixing menyadari bahwa dongsaeng China-nya itu sedang mencari Jongdae. Yixing menoleh ke arah MInseok untuk meminta jawaban namun suara sang manager mendahuluinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dan ingat kalian harus banyak istirahat hari ini karena kita ada jadwal besok,"

Semua serempak menjawab perintah sang manager yang langsung meninggalkan dorm. Yixing segera menoleh ke arah Minseok yang terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya ke ruang makan. Yang lain hanya diam dan duduk di sofa menanti sang hyung tertua menjelaskan semuanya.

Minseok dan Yixing duduk berdampingan. Yixing hanya diam dan menunggu Minseok berbicara karena jujur saja Yixing meyakini kalau semua yang akan dikatakan Minseok berhubungan dengan namja-Nya itu.

"Xing-ah, kenapa kau tak mengatakan kepada kami kalau kau pingsan dalam acaramu?". Tubuh Yixing menegang sesaat namun kembali tenang saat tangan Minseok menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Yixing menatap Minseok yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir apalagi Jongdae, dua hari ini dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tak keluar barang sedetik-pun. Dia merasa sedih dan kecewa karena kau tak menghubunginya atau mengabari kami,"

"Maaf-hyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bertambah khawatir dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi melihat situasi yang terjadi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, hyung."

Minseok menghela nafas lega dan mengusap rambut hitam Yixing dengan lembut. "Kami mengerti. Sekarang temui Jongdae dan jelaskan padanya,"

.

.

.

Yixing kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae. Sudah 20 menit namja China itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongdae dan tak sekalipun namja itu mendengar sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar. Yixing menghela nafas beratnya dan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jongdae. Yixing tahu kalau Jongdae sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan merasa kecewa namun Yixing berharap jika namja manis itu mau membuka pintu kamarnya kali ini.

"Chen-Chen,"

Lirihan itu entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulut Yixing. Namja tampan itu bahkan tak sadar jika memanggil nama panggung Jongdae. Jongdae yang berada di dalam kamar tersentak saat mendengar panggilan itu. Jongdae beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Yixing sempat terkejut namun langsung tergantikan dengan senyum tampannya.

Yixing dapat melihat bagaimana berantakannya Jongdae saat ini. Yixing menarik Jongdae kepelukannya dan menutup pintu kamar Jongdae. Namja manis yang berada dalam pelukan Yixing itu hanya diam membuat Yixing semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh, Yixing tidak akan mengulang lagi kejadian seperti kemarin.

"Maafkan aku, Dae-ie. Aku tahu kamu kecewa karena aku tak menghubungimu, maafkan aku,"

Jongdae yang sejak tadi diam segera membalas pelukan Yixing dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja manis itu menangis dalam pelukan hangat Yixing. Ia sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya takut kau tak kembali, ge. Aku takut hal itu terjadi, hiks-" Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap helai rambut hitam Jongdae dengan lembut. Sungguh Yixing tidak mengira jika Jongdae berpikiran sejauh itu tapi namja China itu tahu betapa sayangnya Jongdae kepadanya. Yixing berjanji akan terus berada di sisinya. Ya, mulai sekarang Yixing menjanjikan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Yixing-ge," Jongdae menatap Yixing yang saat ini sedang memangkunya di atas ranjang. Sebenarnya Jongdae malu dengan posisinya saat ini namun Jongdae tidak ingin berpisah dengan pelukan Yixing saat ini. Namja manis itu kini menatap manik mata Yixing dengan lembut.

"Kenapa gege tidak menelpon atau memberi kabar padaku? Gege tahukan betapa khawatirnya aku,"

Yixing tersenyum dan memainkan helai rambut Jongdae yang sedikit mengusik di penglihatannya. Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongdae. "karena aku tahu kau akan langsung menyusulku ke China diam-diam,"

Jongdae tersenyum dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yixing dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak kekasihnya itu. Yixing dengan segera membalas pelukan Jongdae dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kalem milik Jongdae yang membuatnya tenang.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar kamar, heum? Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak kemarin," Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya kekasihnya saat ini. Sungguh begitu menggemaskan untuknya.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Jongdae. Namja manis itu tahu jika apa yang sudah dia lakukan sangat kekanakan. Tapi, semua itu tidak dapat dia tahan. Saat leader mereka memberitahu keadaan namja China itu setelah melihat video dari salah satu program acara yang diikutinya. Jongdae langsung terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Bahkan Minseok harus memapah Jongdae ke kamarnya saat kata 'Pingsan' keluar dari bibir sang leader. Jongdae tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dia rasakan ditambah dengan otaknya yang memutar segala macam pikiran 'jelek' tentang kekasihnya itu membuat Jongdae semakin kalut. Butuh waktu lama bagi Jongdae untuk memulihkan kinerja otak dan tubuhnya. Jongdae terlalu khawatir dan…

Takut.

Namja manis itu sangat takut jika hal yang tidak baik terjadi pada namja China-Nya itu. Karena itulah, reaksi tubuhnya sungguh berlebihan dan di luar dugaan itu. Tanpa sadar Jongdae tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Membuat Yixing melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat ke arah Jongdae.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, hm?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Yixing. Yixing takkan pernah mampu marah berlarut-larut atau bersedih terus-menerus jika bersama Yixing. Entah kenapa senyumnya selalu terkembang saat berada di dekat kekasihnya itu.

Yixing tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali ceria. Walau sorot matanya masih menampakkkan kekhawatiran namun senyum tulusnya mampu membuat Yixing berbunga. Ah, entah kenapa rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa berjuta kali lebih sehat saat melihat senyum itu. Astaga, sepertinya namja China itu mulai menggombal.

"Kajja, kita turun. Ada seseorang yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan murung sejak kau mengurung diri di kamar,"

Jongdae menatap bingung ke arah Yixing. Namun, namja itu tidak menolak saat Yixing menurunkannya dan menggenggam tangannya lembut. Keduanya akhirnya keluar dari kamar Jongdae setelah Yixing membenahi penampilan Jongdae.

.

.

.

Semua member yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan duduk di kursi ruang tengah kini teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka memerhatikan Yixing yang berhasil mengeluarkan Jongdae dari kamarnya. Senyum lega terpancar dari wajah mereka saat melihat wajah bahagia Jongdae. Yixing menatap Jongdae sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ehm, aku-"

Sret~

Jongdae terdiam saat merasakan sebuah pelukan erat yang hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh. Ekspresi blank-nya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum manis dan membalas pelukan dari sahabat beagle-nya itu. Jongdae dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh sahabatnya bergetar dan ia merutuki sikapnya selama dua hari ini.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu sangat khawatir. Maafkan aku. Baekhyun-ah. Kalian semua juga,"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongdae. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sosok devil yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuat Jongdae seketika langsung menghindari Baekhyun dengan berlari ke arah Minseok.

"Kemari kau, Kim. Dengan gampangnya kau mengucapkan hal itu setelah membuatku kalut karena tingkah bodohmu, kemari kau,"

Semuanya tertawa melihat teriakan Jongdae yang tak kalah kerasnya membalas teriakan Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang diam kini mulai ikut bercanda dengan kedua namja manis itu. Yixing yang melihat hal itu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Minseok yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa.

"Xing-ah,"

Yixing menoleh ke arah hyung tertuanya itu. Ia diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok padanya. Karena ia tahu Minseok sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan juga Jongdae.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun, aku harap kau bisa lebih terbuka lagi,"

Senyuman hangat Minseok mampu membuat Yixing menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sedang menerima gelitikan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar namja tampan berkebangsaan China itu tersenyum begitu tampannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jongdae.

"Ya, hyung. Aku takkan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya dan kalian semua,"

Minseok tersenyum melihat jawaban Yixing sebelum ia menepuk pundak dongsaeng China-nya dengan mantap. Menyalurkan dukungan sepenuhnya kepada namja yang sudah menemani mereka di semua moment penting mereka.

"Apa ada yang ingin _chicken_? Ku rasa Pangeran Changsa kita ini sedang menginginkan sebuah pesta kecil,"

Senyum jahil terulas di bibir Minseok saat melihat wajah kaget dari Yixing. Namun namja itu hanya tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan semua member.

"Benarkah? Aku mau,"

"Aku juga,"

"Semuanya boleh memesan kecuali Jongdae,"

"Ya! Itu tidak adil,"

"Biar saja. Ini hukuman untuk-mu, Kim Jongdae-ssi,"

"Baekhyun-ah~ kau jahat~,"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran yang masih belum ada habisnya itu. Malam ini dorm EXO akan kembali ramai seperti biasanya. Sungguh melegakan.

.

.

.

END

 _Sudah aku ganti juga ya hehehe…_


End file.
